Las Niñeras
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Vacaciones en en escenario Kaleido, todos se han han marchado, solo quedaron Rosetta, Marion y su fiel mascota, ahora intentaran a toda costa ir a Japón para visitar a Sora.


**Fics de Kaleido Star.**

**Las Niñeras.**

Escenario Kaleido.  
Una chica observaba el escenario vació desde las gradas.  
- Rosetta: No hay algo más triste que un escenario vació...  
La joven en cuestión era Rosetta Passel, campeona mundial con los diabolos y la nueva estrella de Kaleido.  
- Rosetta: Creo que yo también debí volver a casa...  
Rosetta camino hacia la pista.  
- Rosetta: Como extraño el aplauso del público...  
Comenzó a subir por una de las escaleras hasta que estubo sobre la plataforma.   
- Rosetta: El columpiarme en los trapecios...  
Rosetta tomo el trapecio con ambas manos.  
- Rosetta: Pero más que nada... el estar junto a Sora...  
Rosetta se coloco en el borde de la plataforma.  
- Marion: Rosetta baja de ahí.  
Una pequeña niña apareció lista para salvar a su amiga de su locura.  
- Marion: Que estas haciendo... no ves que no hay red de seguridad...  
La voz de la pequeña Marion saco de su trance a Rosetta, por desgracia, también la hizo resbalarse y caer...   
- Marion: ROSETTAAAA!  
Pero curiosamente Rosetta nunca toco el suelo, afortunadamente algo de los reflejos de Sora se le habían pegado y en el último momento, logro sostenerse del trapecio con el pie.  
- Marion: Rosetta?  
Marion abrió los ojos al no escuchar ruido alguno.  
- Marion: Qué susto me diste...  
Rosetta solo estaba colgando de cabeza mientras le sonreía animadamente a su pequeña amiga.  
- Rosetta: Que te pareció mi acto...  
Marion pudo respirar tranquilamente por fin.  
- Rosetta: Lo he estado practicando durante semanas con Sora...  
Marion tan solo miro tranquilamente a Rosetta.  
- Marion: I dime, también practicaste como bajarte tu sola de ahí...  
Rosetta volteo a todos lados.  
- Rosetta: Este... no...  
Por desgracia no solo los asombrosos reflejos de Sora era lo único que se le había pegado a Rosetta...  
- Rosetta: Me ayudas...  
Marion asintió alegre.

Departamentos del elenco de Kaleido.  
Todo el lugar lucia oscuro y desolado, excepto por un cuarto que aun tenía las luces encendidas.  
- Rosetta: Si, estoy bien mamá...  
Era la habitación de Rosetta... o más bien la de Sora y Rosetta.  
- Rosetta: No, no ha habido problemas...  
Aunque gracias a la temporada de vacaciones, la habitación... o más bien todo el bloque de departamentos prácticamente eran para ella sola.  
- Rosetta: Si mamá, prometo que me cuidare...   
Todos los miembros del elenco Kaleido estaban de vacaciones y la gran mayoría había salido de viajes aprovechando las mismas.  
- Rosetta: Yo también te quiero...  
May estaba visitando a sus hermanos; Sora se encontraba con sus padres y su hermanita; Ken se encontraban en otro de los espectáculos de Anna ayudándole de manera obligatoria; Yuri estaba acompañando a Layla quienes ensayaban otras de las obras escritas por Mia y Kate; también se decía que Leon se encontraba visitando a un viejo amigo; sobre Kalos y Sarah no se sabía nada... la única en todo Kaleido además de Rosetta era la pequeña Marion y por supuesto su inseparable amigo, Jonathan.  
- Rosetta: Cuídate mamá...  
Rosetta no había podido dejar Kaleido ya que se había contagiado de un ligero resfriado, no era nada grave, pero su madre quiso evitar cualquier problema y le ordeno guardar cama hasta que se repusiera.  
- Rosetta: Ya te dije, estoy bien...  
Sin embargo, ya tres días luego de su recuperación, su madre aun no le daba el visto bueno.  
- Rosetta: Adiós mamá...  
Rosetta colgó el teléfono, luego suspiro.  
- Fool: Le sucede algo mi princesa...  
Su única compañía era Fool, a quien Sora se había encargado de amarrar fuertemente, además de colocar una nota que decía "No desatar bajo ninguna circunstancia".  
- Rosetta: No es nada Maestro Fool, solo que extraño a los demás...  
Rosetta quien había sido elegida también por el espíritu guardián del escenario Kaleido, se veía bastante triste.  
- Fool: Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por usted mi princesa...  
Rosetta mira algo enojada al pequeño espíritu que colgaba de cabeza.  
- Rosetta: Ya le he dicho que no soy su princesa, solo es coincidencia que me parezca a ella...  
Aunque Fool permanecía con su mascara, seguía tratando a Rosetta como a aquella princesa que conoció cuando aun se encontraba con vida.

Nota: Para más detalles de esto, vean el Ova de Kaleido, Extra Stage donde se cuenta parte de esta historia.

- Fool: Lo que usted diga mi princesa.  
Rosetta se dio por vencida y mejor decidió irse a acostar, sin embargo, antes de irse...  
- Rosetta: Espero no le moleste Maestro Fool, pero debo tomar un baño...  
Rosetta tomo una de las toallas que se encontraban debajo de Fool y se dirigió al baño.  
- Fool: Lo que usted diga mi princesa...  
Fool se quedo viendo fijamente a Roseta, sin embargo...  
- Fool: Rosetta libérame... quiero ver como te das un cálido baño...  
Al irse Rosetta, Fool volvió a la normalidad, por desgracia ya era muy tarde, Rosetta ya había cerrado la puerta.  
- Fool: Rosetta...  
Dijo el pobre Fool llorando.

Al día siguiente.  
Marion y Rosetta desayunaban tranquilamente en la cafetería.  
- Marion: I ya has pensado que hacer Rosetta...  
Dijo Rosetta luego de comerse una salchicha, Jonathan estaba en el suelo comiendo pescado.  
- Marion: Aun tienes pensado ir hasta Japón para visitar a Sora?  
Rosetta quien también estaba comiendo, dejo de hacerlo al escuchar a su amiga.  
- Rosetta: Ya estoy bien, pero mamá no lo quiere ver...  
Rosetta tan solo bebió de su jugo de naranja.  
- Marion: Entonces tampoco te ha de querer dar dinero para tu boleto de avión...  
Rosetta negó con la cabeza.  
- Rosetta: Si quiero ver a Sora y a su hermanita, deberé...  
Rosetta tragó saliva.  
- Marion: Trabajar?  
Rosetta asintió.   
- Marion: Pero eso no es difícil, con tu acto de diabolos puedes atraer mucho público...  
Marion comenzó a mover una de sus salchichas como si fuera los diabolos de Rosetta, Jonathan tan solo veía a las dos chicas curiosamente.  
- Rosetta: No es mala idea... pero mi pasión es ahora el trapecio...  
Rosetta miro pensativamente a Marion.  
- Marion: Tu pasión es actuar en el trapecio junto a Sora, como la mía es actuar en el trampolín con Jonathan...  
Jonathan miro a Marion al escuchar su nombre.  
- Marion: No es cierto Jonathan.   
La pequeña foca comenzó a reír y a aplaudir.   
- Marion: Lo vez...  
Rosetta se levanto de la mesa de golpe.   
- Rosetta: Tienes razón... me acompañas al parque para actuar...  
Marion se quedo pensando un momento.  
- Marion: Porque yo?  
Rosetta sonrió.  
- Rosetta: Con tus acrobacias y las de Jonathan ganaremos aun más dinero...   
Marion se levanto y cargo a Jonathan.  
- Rosetta: Además mi mamá me prohibió salir sola...  
Dijo Rosetta con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Marion: Entonces yo también podré viajar a Japón a ver a Sora...  
Dijo Marion sumamente alegre.  
- Rosetta: Claro, somos un equipo...  
Jonathan protesto.  
- Rosetta: I como olvidar a la pieza clave de este equipo...  
Dijo Rosetta viendo fijamente a Jonathan.  
- Marion: Vamos a ver a Sora...  
Marion comenzó a girar junto con Jonathan, Rosetta no dejaba de ver a los dos muy alegre.  
- Rosetta: Sora, no falta mucho para que te vallamos a visitar...

Ya en el parque.  
Rosetta preparaba sus diabolos, mientras Marion y Jonathan seguían seleccionando pelotas con las que hacer su acto de malabarismo, poco a poco se iba reuniendo la gente.   
- Rosetta: Ya estoy lista...  
Rosetta sacó sus diabolos.  
- Rosetta: Que me dices tu Marion.  
Marion y Jonathan asintieron.  
- Marion: Listos para empezar...

De vuelta a la cafetería.  
Rosetta y Marion contaban muy tristes el poco dinero que habían hecho.  
- Marion: Aun no entiendo porque no hicimos más...  
Jonathan también se veía algo desilusionado.  
- Marion: Con esto no nos alcanza ni para un pasaje de autobús...  
Rosetta seguía meditando lo que había podido haber hecho mal.  
- Rosetta: No se que paso, mis movimientos eran los mismo que cuando trabajaba en Kaleido...  
Marion se quedo meditando.  
- Marion: Tal vez haya sido eso...  
Rosetta miro algo confundida a Marion, igual Jonathan.  
- Marion: Recuerdas que decía Sora...  
Rosetta negó con la cabeza.  
- Marion: El escenario siempre debía ser innovador y cautivar al público...  
Rosetta pareció recordar.  
- Rosetta: Unir los corazones en un solo sentimiento...   
Marion asintió.  
- Marion: Tal vez se debió a que ya habíamos hecho tantas veces nuestras rutinas.  
Rosetta suspiro antes de hablar.  
- Rosetta: O tal vez se deba a que sin la presencia de Sora, no logramos cautivar al público...  
Para este momento, tanto Rosetta, Marion como Jonathan estaban muy tristes.  
- Marion: Extraño a Sora...  
Jonathan tan solo veía a las dos chicas acostado.  
- Rosetta: Me gustaría saber que estará haciendo ahora...  
Rosetta también recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, Marion pareció comprender.  
- Marion: Sabes...  
La pequeña Marion se levanto de su asiento, Rosetta y Jonathan la seguían con la mirada.  
- Marion: Cuando yo estaba triste mi mamá sabía prepararme galletas...  
Marion camino rumbo a la cocina, Rosetta y Jonathan la siguieron.  
- Marion: Para cuando acabábamos, mi tristeza ya se había ido.  
Marion comenzó a buscar ingredientes por toda la cocina.  
- Rosetta: Te puedo preguntar algo Marion?  
Marion dejo de buscar y miro a su amiga.   
- Marion: Dime...  
Rosetta pareció pensar un poco antes de hablar.  
- Rosetta: No lo tomes a mal, pero según oí tú mamá había fallecido cuando eras muy joven...   
Marion asintió.  
- Marion: Sí, fue hace tanto que a veces me es muy difícil recordarla...  
La voz de Marion se escuchaba temblorosa.  
- Rosetta: No preguntaba para que te sintieras mal Marion.  
Marion sonrió.  
- Marion: Entendí tu pregunta y te diré la verdad... no fue mi mamá quien me preparaba las galletas sino mi papá...   
Dijo Marion con una sonrisa.  
Rosetta: Tu papá?  
Tanto Rosetta como Jonathan estaban admirados ante esta declaración.   
- Marion: Sí, mi papá pero no se lo digas a nadie...  
Rosetta sonrió.  
- Rosetta: Prometo guardar el secreto... ahora dime que necesitaremos...

Departamento de Rosetta.  
Rosetta, Marion y Jonathan se encontraban navegando en la computadora de Rosetta, Jonathan se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Marion.  
- Marion: Que te parece esta...  
Aun tenían de las galletas que habían preparado.  
- Rosetta: No tenemos edad para trabajar en un hotel...  
Las dos chicas estaban buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder juntar dinero y viajar a ver a Sora a Japón.   
- Marion: Si al menos pudiéramos vender nuestras galletas...  
Las galletas aunque lucían algo quemadas...  
- Rosetta: Es una lastima...  
Sabian bastante bien.  
- Rosetta: Se quemaron un poco, pero su sabor es muy bueno...  
Dijo Rosetta luego de comerse su cuarta galleta.  
- Marion: No te las acabes, debemos dejarle a Sora.  
Ya cuando las niñas se iban a dar por vencidas, Jonathan se fijo en un anuncio.  
- Marion: Que sucede Jonathan.  
Quien sabe como, pero a veces los poderes de la pequeña foca, son asombrosos.  
- Rosetta: No es mala idea...  
Rosetta comenzó a leer el anuncio.  
- Rosetta: Que dices Marion...  
Marion asintió alegre.  
- Rosetta: Lo intentamos...  
Marion extendió su mano, Rosetta comprendió el gesto de su amiga y coloco su mano sobre la de Marion, Jonathan hizo lo mismo.  
- Rosetta & Marion: Seremos niñeras.  
Rosetta comenzó a escribir en la computadora.  
- Marion: Que vas a hacer Rosetta...  
Rosetta sonrió.  
- Rosetta: Estoy poniendo nuestro anuncio en la red.  
Rosetta por fin acabo de escribir.  
- Rosetta: Léelo y dime que te parece.  
Marion se acerco a la pantalla, igual Jonathan.  
- Marion: Necesita que le cuiden a sus niños, las dos mejores niñeras de Kaleido ponen a su disposición sus servicios y a al mejor precio de la ciudad...  
Marion pareció darle el visto bueno, igual Jonathan.  
- Rosetta: Ahora solo hace falta esperar a que nos llamen los clientes...  
Tres horas después y dos platos de galletas menos...  
- Marion: Que hora es...   
Pregunto Marion acostada sobre la cama.  
- Rosetta: Cinco minutos más de la última vez que me lo preguntaste...   
Rosetta seguía frente a la pantalla de la computadora, esperando impaciente porque alguien respondiera a su anuncio.  
- Marion: Tengo sueño...  
Ya hasta el pobre Jonathan se había quedado dormido de tanto esperar.  
- Marion: Ya no va a responder nadie Rosetta, mejor vamos a dormir...  
Dijo ya muy cansada Marion.  
- Rosetta: No me daré por vencida, esto lo hago por Sora...  
Rosetta seguía muy atenta frente a la computadora.  
- Marion: Tal vez mañana nos valla mejor, vamos a dormir...  
Marion acostó a Jonathan a su lado en la cama.  
- Rosetta: No puedo dormir... aun queda tiempo...  
Rosetta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dormir, pero le era muy difícil debido más que nada al día tan agitado que tuvo.  
- Marion: No creo que nadie nos llame hoy, además aunque lo hicieran es muy tarde como para que alguien contrate una niñera...   
Rosetta miro el reloj y suspiro.  
- Rosetta: A este paso nunca podré ver a Sora...  
Dijo muy cansada Rosetta antes de meterse a la cama junto con Marion y Jonathan.  
- Rosetta: Me alegro de que tu papá te haya dejado quedarte a dormir aquí conmigo...  
Sonrio Rosetta.  
- Marion: A mi también.   
Ambas niñas fijaron su mirada en el techo de la habitación.  
- Marion: Que crees que estén haciendo...  
Pregunto Marion sin dejar de observar el techo.  
- Rosetta: Tal vez Sora este divirtiendo a su hermanita con una de sus acrobacias...  
Le respondió Rosetta.  
- Marion: Si, también lo imaginaba... May debe estar igual con sus hermanos.   
Rosetta asintió.  
- Rosetta: Últimamente el carácter de May ha cambiado mucho... dirías que es por Sora?  
Rosetta volteo a ver a Marion, Marion hizo lo mismo.  
- Marion: Porque no, ella logro cambiarnos a ambas...  
Ambas niñas asintieron, luego comenzaron a reír.  
- Rosetta: Para esta hora el espectáculo de Anna y Ken ya debe haber acabado.   
Nuevamente ambas chicas fijaron su vista en el techo.  
- Marion: Crees que algún día logre casarse con Sora... sería muy romántico.  
Rosetta se quedo pensando antes de hablar.  
- Rosetta: Lo espero... pero mientras Ken no logré vencer su timidez y Sora no se de cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor...  
Marion asintió.  
- Rosetta: Les va a ser muy difícil estar junto.  
- Marion: Como Sarah y Kalos...  
Dijo tranquilamente Marion.  
- Rosetta: O como Yuri y Layla...  
Marion se sentó y se quedo observando fijamente a Rosetta.  
- Rosetta: Qué...  
Rosetta también se sentó.  
- Marion: Yuri y Layla?  
Pregunto con curiosidad Marion.  
- Rosetta: I porque no, fueron compañeros desde hace mucho y siempre que alguno de los dos hace algo, le pide ayuda al otro... nunca te diste cuenta.  
Marion pareció pensativa.  
- Marion: No.  
Respondio con suma inocencia la niña.  
- Rosetta: Mejor olvídalo y ya duérmete...   
Rosetta se volvió a acostar, Marion hizo lo mismo, pasaron varios minutos sin decirse nada hasta que...  
- Marion: Tampoco puedes dormir Rosetta?  
Pregunto Marion.  
- Rosetta: No puedo... no se porque, cuando estaba frente a la computadora me caída de sueño.  
Dijo Rosetta mirando hacia la pared.  
- Marion: Tal vez se deba a que nos quedamos conversando en lugar de dormir.  
Respondió Marion viendo hacia la pared contraria a la de Rosetta.  
- Rosetta: Me recuerda la noche justo antes de que concursara por el campeonato con mis diabolos... estaba sumamente nerviosa...  
Hablo Rosetta algo sonrojada.  
- Rosetta: Recuerdo también que mi mamá llego y me leyó un cuento...   
Marion parecía algo triste.  
- Marion: Mi mamá nunca más me volvió a contar otro cuento antes de dormir...  
Rosetta pareció meditar.  
- Rosetta: Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana vivía una hermosa princesa llamada Marion junto a su guardián una pequeña foca de nombre Jonathan...

Al día siguiente.  
Sora, May y Ken llegaban de sus vacaciones, Sora se sorprendió mucho de verlos a todos.  
- Sora: May... Ken... porque regresaron antes...  
Ken suspiro agotado.  
- Ken: Ya no aguantaba otro día más como ayudante de Anna... es agotador...  
Sora tan solo río.  
- May: Extrañaba a mi familia... pero extrañaba aun más al escenario...  
Dijo May con una sonrisa que a simple vista se notaba fingida.  
- May: Además se ganaron una rifa y ahora están recorriendo el país sin mi...  
Termino de hablar May, aunque se oía más triste que molesta.  
- May: I dinos tu Sora, porque regresaste antes.  
Sora sonrió.   
- Sora: Extrañaba demasiado al escenario Kaleido, pero extrañaba aun más a mis amigos...  
Sora abrazo a May y a Ken, Ken se puso completamente rojo, May tan solo se enojo y se separo de Sora.  
- May: Qué te pasa... también te extrañe, pero no es para tanto...  
Dijo algo sonrojada May.   
- May: Por cierto... alguno sabe de la niña de los diabolos?  
Pregunto May para desviar la atención de su sonrojo.  
- Sora: Ahora que lo mencionas no, según me contó el padre de Marion, ella y Rosetta estaban planeando algo...  
- May: Mientras no hayan incendiado el escenario, por mi esta bien...   
Sora miro algo molesta a May, esta tan solo se cruzo de brazos ignorándola.  
- Sora: Iré a ver como están Rosetta y Marion... vienes Ken...  
Sin embargo Ken aun estaba perdido en el abrazo que le dio Sora.  
- May: I este que tiene...   
Pregunto May al ver a Ken.  
- Sora: Tal vez fue culpa del viaje... me acompañas May...  
Sora salió rumbo a su habitación.  
- May: Porque no, no tengo que hacer...  
May trataba de seguirle el paso a Sora, pero no podía.  
- May: Oye espérame, donde crees que estas... en una carrera...  
Pero Sora no se detenía, estaba demasiado preocupada por Rosetta... o más bien por lo que Fool pudo hacerle a la pobre Rosetta.  
- Sora: FOOL!  
Sora llegó y casi tumba la puerta.  
- Sora: Fool, donde estas...  
Sora comenzó a buscar por todo su apartamento, May llego pocos segundos después.  
- May: Oye que te pasa... porque actúas como loca...  
May se detuvo a tomar aire, cuando vio el extraño bulto envuelto que había dejado Sora.  
- May: Oye, que es esto?  
Pregunto May al observar una nota escrita por Sora, Sora respiro más tranquila al darse cuenta de que Fool aun continuaba atado.  
- May: Es alguna especie de ritual para la suerte...  
Fool yacía colgado de las manos de May.  
- Fool: Tu nombre es May Wong verdad, desátame y te enseñare la técnica para convertirte en la verdadera estrella de...  
Pero Fool no pudo terminar ya que May lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala.  
- May: Es un ritual estúpido...  
Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Sora al ver como el pobre Fool salía volando.   
- Sora: Necesito ver a Rosetta...  
Dijo Sora antes de escaparse de la mirada inquisidora de May.  
- Sora: Rosetta...   
Sora entro a su habitación y se llevo una sorpresa, May la seguía.  
- May: Que tiernas se ven... me recuerdan a mis hermanos... cuando están dormidos.  
Dijo May al ver dormidas a Rosetta, Marion y a Jonathan.  
- Sora: Rosetta...  
Sora tan solo se acerco a la cama y arropo a Rosetta y a Marion con la cobija.  
- Sora: Buenas noches chicas...  
Dijo Sora antes de dejar la habitación.  
- May: Sabes, tal vez el próximo año las mande en mi lugar a cuidar a mis hermanos...  
May tomo una de las galletas que había junto a la cama y salió después de Sora.  
- Rosetta: Sora...

- Fin. -

Notas de Autor:

Mi primer intento de fics de Kaleido Star, así que espero que los fans de esta serie no me critiquen mucho :p, ya en serio, me encanto la serie y siempre había querido escribir un fics de Kaleido Star, no me quedo como quería, pero ya haré otro :p, de paso mil disculpas por no actualizar los otros fics o no responderles, pero mi computadora se daño y descubrí que Fanfiction había puesto una cláusula de que si se el mismo autor respondía los reviews eliminaban su fanfics, me quitaron dos fics por no saber eso :p, pero bueno, los volvere a poner dentro de poco, juntos con las demás actualizaciones, gracias a que ya tengo computadora de nuevo, suerte y espero les haya gustado el fics.

Dedicado a mi pequeña enfermita, recuperate Eri.


End file.
